Princes of Hell (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
The Princes of Hell are a group of Greater Demons that once were angels, The Grigori. The seven were among the 200 Grigori who sided with Lucifer and fell into the Pit. Lucifer experimented on many of the fallen angels and eventually, these seven willingly volunteered. Lucifer twisted every angelic essence and convert it into that of demonic nature, introducing a new breed of Greater Demons, once as angels and not human souls. Biography After the Mark consumed Lucifer, he lead a rebellion against God. he gathered as many of his siblings and among them were the Grigori, including that will soon to be the Princes of Hell. Lucifer failed and was cast into the Pit, including every angel that sided with him. Azazel, Mephistopheles, Ramiel, Dagon, Paimon, Belial and, Asmodeus all fell. Lucifer got to work on creating a new breed of demons, converted from angels. Many angels died during the process and seeing a way to gain more power to make up for the ones they lost during their fall, the seven willingly volunteered and Lucifer altered their angelic essence. He twisted until finally he converted the first breed of angels in demons, now known as the Princes of Hell, his demonic generals to lead the demon army. The Seven Princes of Hell were also solely responsible for creating the Seven Deadly Sins, to inflict sins on human moral and drag more souls to Hell. Powers and Abilities After the Princes fell, unlike Lucifer who retained his full power and wings, The princes lost theirs and had their powers cut in half. Lucifer used his powers to partially restore them to their full power, but only by a minimum when he converted them into demons. Despite not being powerful as they once were, they are quite capable of overwhelm regular angels, lesser demons, deities, reapers, and other supernatural entities. * Demonic Possession: because they are no longer angels, The Princes no longer need a person's consent to possess a vessel. They can possess anyone freely like other demons. * Biokinesis: The Princes can harm or disfigure a being's body. The Princes can induce pain with this power just with a hand gesture or verbally. Asmodeus held two hunters in place just by saying "stop" and easily killed an entire bar of people just by flicking his fingers from choking them to death. * Demonic White Light: The princes can generate a white light to kill lesser beings. This can kill demons and harm angels. * Immortality: The Princes have lived for millions, if not billions of years since they were angels and before the creation of demons. * Demonic Immunity: The Princes are a strong breed of Greater Demons and are immune to Holy Water, iron, salt, Devil's Trap Bullets, and other demonic weaknesses. They can still be trapped by Devil's Trap, but not for long and can still use their powers. * Molecular Combustion: The Princes can turn younger angels, unless the angel is weaken first; demons, monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, Leviathans; reapers, and other supernatural entities into dust with the palm of their hands. For lesser beings, the Princes only need to use a hand gesture to easily kill them. * Nigh-Invulnerability: The Princes cannot be harm by conventional weaponry, aliments, and diseases. They can be harm or kill by stronger beings and powerful supernatural weaponry. * Sin Inducement: Each Prince embodies a sin of humanity and influence on mortal beings. They can influence a person of their own respective sin and commit evil. ** Azazel: Pride ** Paimon: Sloth ** Ramiel: Wrath ** Belial: Lust ** Mephistopheles: Gluttony ** Dagon: Envy ** Asmodeus: Greed * Demonic Smiting: The Princes can smite lesser beings. This power will not work on anything equal to a Dominion, Greater Demons, Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, Chief Deities or Titans, Leviathans, or other stronger beings. * Super Strength: The Princes possess immense physical strength to overwhelm younger angels, demons, monsters, deities, reapers, and other supernatural entities. They can be overwhelm by Cain, White-Eyed Demons, Higher Angels, Adam, Eve, Ladon, Nima, Seth, Hydra, Leviathans, and other stronger beings. * Telekinesis: The princes can move beings or objects with a hand gesture or mind. They can use this power to pin them lesser beings or harm them. Ramiel used this to pin Abaddon for being disobedient. * Teleportation: The Princes can teleport anywhere in the universe, except Heaven. Vulnerabilities The Princes are a strong breed of demons and have minimum of demonic weaknesses. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Devil's Trap: The princes can be trapped in a Devil's Trap like all demons, but it will not hold them for long and they can still use their powers. * Hellfire: Hellfire can harm or kill a Prince and trap them. If they step out of the ring, it will destroy the demonic essence and vessel. * Holy Fire: Holy fire can barely harm a Prince as they are not afraid to touch it. It would affect them at a greater degree if they were still angels. Destroying Beings * Ancient Monsters: Adam, Eve, Ladon, Seth, Nima, Hydra, and Leviathans can kill any Prince. * Archangel Level Entities: Any being on the level of an Archangel can destroy the Princes. * Cambion: Malik or an empowered Cambion can destroy any of the Princes. * Greater Demons: The Princes can overwhelm Knights of Hell or below, but the White-Eyed Demons such as Lilith, Barbatos, or Legion are stronger then them. Cain is a Knight of Hell and Vampire Hybrid, making him stronger than what a Knight should usually be, so he to can kill them. * High Tier Deities: While magic practitioner or warrior deities can match a Prince and the Princes would no doubt have a hard time and can be outmatched. Chief Deities or Titans can kill a Prince easily. * Higher Angels: The Princes have weaken that they are now equal with a Dominion. Grigori and Seraphims can easily overwhelm or kill any of the Princes. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence Entities: Cassandra, Arch-Cambions/Nephilims, Shards, Demiurges, or beings that reach mid tier nigh-omnipotence can destroy any Prince. * Nephilim: A Nephilim or higher can kill a Prince of Hell. * Primordial Entities: The first beings in creation can destroy any of the Princes with ease. God had sentence The Princes, along with every Grigori to the Pit, taking their wings in the process. * Special Children: Azazel's special children can kill any Greater Demon. Sam who fully drank an amount of demon blood was capable of kill Lilith, the First Demon. So it should be no problem of why a special children will a full amount of demon blood can't kill a Prince Weapons * Angelic Weaponry: A Prince is capable of withstanding an angel blade but if struck multiple times at their vital organs it can kill them. Angel Swords, Seraph Blades, and Archangel Blades can kill them with ease. * Death's Scythe: Death;s personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * [[Demon Blade (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)|'Demon Blade:']] The elite forged demonic weapon can harm or kill a Prince. * Divine Weaponry: Divine forged weapons can harm and kill any Prince. * First Blade: The First blade powered by the Mark can kill anything. * The Colt: The Colt easily killed Azazel, so naturally it can harm any of the remaining Princes. Trivia and Facts The known seven Princes of Hell are the following Lucifer, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beezlebub, Satan, and Belphegor in Binsfeld's classification of demons. Each Prince embodies the seven sins of humanity. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Demons Category:High-tier Demons Category:Prince of Hell Category:Strongest of Species Category:High-tier Ranks Category:Fallen Angels Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 8 Villains Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 9 Villains Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 12 Villains Category:Greater Demon Category:Titles and ranks Category:Grigori